


May 22, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Negative Nancy,'' Supergirl said after Amos mentioned territorial Smallville creatures.





	May 22, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''Negative Nancy,'' Supergirl said after Amos mentioned territorial Smallville creatures possibly defeating them as they were surrounded.

THE END


End file.
